In U.S. Pat. No. 3,986,367 filed Oct. 1, 1975 owned in common with this invention. The floating structural body has RIGID HANGING ELEMET hanging by flexible cables. The rigid hanging element is anchored to the ground foundation by slope cables which hold the rigid hanging element and floating structural body in position, but do not transfer the horizontal ground motion (earthquake) to the floating structural body. The floating structural body under wave, windstorm, hurricanes, tornadoes pressure can move horizontally, twist and swing independently from the rigid hanging element.
The present invention is concerned with minimizing the swinging of the floating structural body. The INTERMEDIATE FLOATING ELEMENT is not hanging but supporting the floating structural body. The rods join the floating structural body and intermediate floating element and have ball joints at the top and bottom. The intermediate element is held by sloped cables anchored in sealed gravity foundation in horizontal and vertical position. The floating structural body under wave, windstorm, hurricanes, tornadoes pressure can move elastically horizontally and twist independently from the intermediate floating element, but cannot swing. The floating structural body can move only parallel to the intermediate floating element.